Black Widows and Orphans
by Jennixst
Summary: Where long forgotten espionage has far reaching consequences. Harry is nine years old. Post First Avengers movie. This is as far as I have gotten, unsure as to keep it going or not as I have already got a couple of tales in the works. Will base it on reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**Fast forwarded the Potter TimeLine to make this work. It's fan-fiction after all. Nothing belongs to me yada yada yada. Just playing. All credit due where due.**

Nick Fury sighed and picked up his desk phone. A quick call to assemble the newly reunited Avengers and he braced himself for the confrontation to come.

He stood at the window, overlooking the deck of the Helicraft, watching the Avengers enter the room in the reflective glass. Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Bruce banner aka The Hulk entered first, talking animatedly, all science and long words no one else understood. Thor entered next, his presence as large as life, his voice booming out in greeting. Behind him, more sedate yet watchful came Natasha Romanoff and Clinton Barton bickering affectionately, the Black Widow and Hawk-eye respectively. Steve Rogers, aka Captain America came last, a large tray of Starbucks coffee cups balanced on one of his powerful hands, a doughnut box in the other. Fury rolled his good eye as the group bantered and argued over the box of confectionery before settling into seats around the large conference table with their beverages and pastries.

Nick took a sip from his own cup of liquid fortitude and gave Steve a grateful nod before metaphorically girding himself for battle. The information he was about to impart was secrete to the highest level. He was only able to tell this team because it directly affected a key member who would never agree to keep it from the team once they knew. How this person was going to react was anyone's guess, but Fury knew it would not be with cold disinterest as the higher ups hoped. He'd seen this person's heart more then once. And he knew the Avengers better then anyone.

Turning away from his thoughts he raised his head and caught the attention of everyone at the table in an instant, his face was so grave.

"Just prior to New Mexico, a very old hidden Hydra base was discovered quite accidentally by a team of explores in Alaska. There wasn't much there, nothing we hadn't seen before but one of our lads did find some very old files, taped to the back of a set of filing cabinets of all places." He took a breath and focused his one eyed gaze on Natasha.

"They were your files Romanoff. It seems like the red room did more to you then anyone ever knew." Natasha's face was blank. Not a flicker of emotion. She shrugged, "Tell us something we didn't already know Director." Nick nodded, understanding. Natasha was asking for professionalism, just the facts Sir, using her training to shield her from whatever was coming.

"Before they preformed the procedure to.. sterilize you.. you were given a series of injections. These caused your ovaries to produce a number of eggs which were harvested." Fury watched her face, saw the tiny betrayal of emotion, the pure rage and agony in her eyes, just for a moment. Beside her Hawk-eye placed a hand, gently, over hers. It was telling that she didn't flinch or move away.

"Most of the eggs apparently 'failed' we still have people trying to decipher what they were doing with them, it's all in code. But whatever they'd planned for them didn't come about once the Red Room fell. We did discover that a medical intern, Arnold Hahn, escaped the fall, taking several samples with him. It took a while to follow all the leads but it seems only one child of your blood was ever born, and that is where the story gets very interesting."

Natasha froze and blinked. A child? Her head snapped up.

Fury continued. "Arnold Hahn escaped the Cold war and came to America. He put himself through college and medical school, specializing in Obstetrics. He met with a young couple, one Iris and Harold Evans, who wanted a second child. This was the late, late 1970's, they had a young daughter but couldn't seem to conceive again. No one knows why but Dr Hahn somehow managed to impregnate Iris Evans with the last surviving egg he stole from the Red Room. We can't even ask him, he died three years later from a heart attack."

Silence. Fury took a cautions breath and continued. "Lily Jean Evans was born on the 30th of January, 1980. Her school records, medical files, even old photos are all here, in this file. Right up until her Eleventh birthday. Then she simply disappears. Her parents do not report her missing, insisting she is away at boarding school and her regular reappearances during Holidays and the Summer would suggest as much. BUT we couldn't find any record of her attending any Boarding School in the United Kingdom's. Nor could we find any school reports, test scores or even any essays done by a Lily Evans. However there is a picture of her and several friends in what are clearly graduation robes. It was among the few of her parents effects we were able to track down. Hidden in a storage locker outside of Little Whinging, Surrey of all places." Natasha fixed her eyes on him suddenly intense.

"1980. She's still alive? Where is she?" Everyone winced, the hope and longing was so sharp in Natasha's voice. The Super Spy didn't even try to hide her hope, here with friends.

Fury swallowed. This bit would not go down well. "I'm sorry Natasha." she flinched hearing her given name. This would be bad. "Lily J Potter, nee Evans and her husband James Potter died under mysterious circumstances on Halloween night, October 31st 2001. No one knows what happened to their bodies after they disappeared from the Bristol Morgue before they could be examined.

Natasha stared at him. "There's more, isn't there." she said flatly. There was no tell but the Super Spy was struggling with a wild rush of emotions. In the space of minutes she'd had a child, a daughter, and had her snatched away just as fast.

Tony leaned forward, his eyes narrowed, an expression being quickly mirrored around the table. They hated it when he withheld information from them. In this case it was because they just didn't have it. It frustrated Fury to only have parts of the puzzle.

"They were survived by their infant son, Harry James Potter. Somehow, again no one really knows how, he wound up on his maternal Aunt's doorstep in the early hours of November 2nd."

He looked directly at Natasha. "He's about nine, ten years old I'd reckon." He tapped the file in front of him as if in thought. "The higher ups don't want you interfering. They know something but aren't' sharing." He shot Stark a sidelong glance. "So **I** can't give you this file on the Dursleys, the Aunt and Uncle, in Little Whinging, Surrey." he saw Stark's fingers twitch. "Oh, and we don't actually have any international crisis at the moment for you lot to make worse, or any aliens to fight, or lunatic gods.." he shot Thor a look who just grinned, "So I guess your all on Leave for a bit. Stay in touch." and he left the room. What he did not know couldn't bite him in the ass. He hoped.

It didn't take long. A shared look and the Avengers relocated to the Stark Tower. They were only slightly less likely to be spied on there and it could only be Tony anyway. Natasha had been silent, processing all the information and emotions she wasn't used to feeling. One thought kept going through her head. She had BLOOD family. A grandson. Now that was weird. She didn't look old enough to have a grandson, even if she was, technically, more the eighty years old now.

It didn't take Tony long to swipe Shields files, not to pull up as much information on the Dursleys and their nephew as he could. What he found wasn't reassuring.

Vernon Dursley, the uncle was a Director at a firm called Grunnings. He wasn't well liked. Pictures showed an immensely obese walrus like man with a rather magnificent blonde mustache. His wife, a housewife, was a thin bony woman with a long neck and tightly styled blonde hair. She looked like she'd smelt something nasty. It seemed the two had managed to procreate, proving it was possible for inter-species mating, and had a son they'd, cruelly, name Dudley. Tony had taken one look at one of the boy's school pictures and dubbed him a 'Pig in a wig'. Pepper had smacked him and scolded him for being mean to a child. Tony pouted and pointed out the kid wasn't even there to hear it. Pepper glared and Tony, wisely, shut up.

The only picture they found of Harry was from First Grade, he was in the class picture, tucked in at the end of the front row. He was tiny, easily the smallest in the class and seemed to be drowning in clothes five times too large for what was obviously, to sharp eyes spies and heroes, a very spare frame. Familiar brilliant green eyes framed by battered black spectacles on a serious face peeked out from under absolute mop of messy dark hair. Natasha stared hungrily at the small boy. He was still so young, she realized. She could actually get to know him.. be a part of his life. She shook herself. She was the Black Widow for Christ sake She couldn't just go grab this kid and play Happy Families. He doubtlessly wouldn't want to leave his family anyway. Yet a little voice nagged that she should just go and check on him, she didn't have to interfere, just observe. They wouldn't even know she was there.

Clint knew Natasha better than he knew himself these days. He saw it on her face before she could speak it and cut her off.

"You're not going to England alone Tasha, I'll go with you. We'll check up on the kid and get back before Fury knows we're even out of the country, OK?" Natasha nodded, smiling her thanks at her long time partner. Steve volunteered to join them, mostly to avoid Tony's attempt to 'educate' him of all things technological. Tony offered them one of his smaller, more discrete planes for the trip. And so the Archer, the Professional Assassin and the Super Soldier headed for Ye Olde Great Britain with the sunrise.

Steve regretted his decision to join this little expedition. Right now he was sitting on Natasha whilst Barton frantically tried to talk the furious woman down. Calm and reason was not working. With a sigh Steve moved in, pinched a certain nerve in Natasha's neck and felt her go limp. Sighing he got off her back and gently moved her to a sofa against the wall. Super serum or not he was going to feel this one tomorrow.

"So what are we going to do, we got to get the kid out of there before she kills that fat bastard!" Steve flushed, he didn't usually swear.

"We could just let her"

"Agent Barton!"

"Uh uh.. we're on Leave remember." Clint grinned at him then retook his spot watching the house across the street. Number 4 Privet Drive looked as normal and as cookie cutter perfect as it's fellows in the street but the three watchers knew better.

They'd been there just three days, and no one had a clue. Moving around at night, using stealth and darkness had given the trio far more insight into the not so little residence of Number 4. Their first day there Clint had snuck into the house and peppered it with listening devices. He'd seen a few things that had made him burn with silent rage.

The first time they'd had to stop Tasha losing it was when they'd had to watch the too small and painfully thin nine year old Harry struggle through a mountain of outdoor work a grown man would have found hard to complete. Hot sun beat on a bare head and he seemed to be sneaking tiny sips from the hose whenever he could but hours passed whilst the Dursleys stayed within the cool house and the boy slaved in the yard. It was almost dark before he was called in, his Aunt's strident voice disturbing a pair of doves playing in the bird bath.

Then he'd had to grab Hawk-Eye after witnessing the Fat Bastard' as Vernon was now known, shoving the little boy into a cupboard beneath the stairs and locking him in.

Listening to the verbal abuse little Harry bore each day was torture. The dull founds of thumps and thwacks against skin had them grinding their teeth. Apparently Dudley used Harry as a punch-bag.

Tonight Vernon had been angry. The three of them heard it all. Tasha lost it.

A hissed argument between Steve and Clint saw Hawk-eye slipping out to 'play'.

Steve wasn't expecting him to steal the kid!


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Widows and Orphans**

 **Act two**

 _Back by popular demand... Don't own anything but this mad idea. All hail the mighty Marvel universe and Ms J.K. Rowling for letting us play in their sandbox. Unbeta'ed so please be tolerant of mistakes._

Steve was going to protest, really he was but several things happened at once. One, he saw the look on Hawk Eye's face. It stilled his tongue for a moment, two, Natasha woke up and, of course, saw the bundle in Hawk Eye's arms. And three, the bundle moaned in pain.

Protests were forgotten, instinct took over and the three Superheroes were quickly bending over the broken little boy they'd laid with his head in his Grandmother's lap. Steve and Hawk Eye then saw something they would take to the grave with them. Natasha Romanov, the legendary Black Widow, toughest of them all, was crying. The little boy had opened his eyes, just for a moment, brilliant green dulled with pain and confusion and gazed up at Natasha. "Mama?" he'd asked in a voice much too young for nine years old, before slipping back into pain free unconsciousness. Natasha cradled the boy closer, carding her fingers gently through thick black hair, examining his small skull for damage, and cried silently. Both men carefully averted their eyes and continued their careful examination of the small, broken boy Hawk Eye had snatched. They quickly established he had at least one broken rib, bruised internal organs and a sprained wrist as well as a laundry list of bruises and abrasions, minor burns and with overall starvation and neglect. No discussion was necessary. He was one of their own by blood. Family. Quickly and efficiently the two men packed everyone's gear into their rented mini-van and the three who had become four disappeared into the night.

Whist they were all trained extensively in field medicine and life saving techniques, little Harry's injuries were worrying and they were heading for the only person they could trust to heal him. Bruce would have the little boy on his feet in no time and woe betide anyone who tried to take his patient from him. Big Green and Angry would put in an appearance and experience had shown Bruce's new 'understanding' with the Hulk would see little Harry safe, whole and sound. As for any aggressors or anything in the way... not so much.

As the quartet disappeared into the night, a set of powerful wards went with them, latching on to a far stronger connection to their charge. Magic was always unpredictable, and it was ancient. There were times Magic was all but sentient. And in this case, with an innocent child right at the heart of it, one who longed desperately to be loved and wanted, Magic took a little more control than it had in the past. Instead of attaching to the house, the wars had attached themselves to the child. The Wards around Number Four had kept out only those who had ill-intent towards the boy. Unfortunately they also trapped those within in a viscous cycle. When Hawk-Eye had slipped inside to check on the child, the Wards had recognized in him, someone who would take care of their charge. Therefore he was able to remove the child from the house without a single one of a meddling old man's instruments going off. The moment Harry had been laid in Natasha's arms the wards had attached to them both, stronger than they'd ever been at Number four.

And in an ancient castle and old Wizard slept on, unaware all his 'safety precautions' had just fallen to pieces.

Whilst 'small', Tony's jet was capable of some impressive speeds and the erstwhile Avengers slipped back into Avengers Tower with their precious booty less than six hours later. They were met by a curious Tony, a concerned Pepper and a doctor anxiously waiting for his patient. Once Harry was settled with Bruce in the medical wing, the rest of the avengers, now joined by Thor and Jane, settled to talk and plan.

There was no question of Harry being returned. It was just not happening. Now that Harry was safe and being cared for, Natasha had gone from concerned to angry and she wanted Blood. Dursley Blood. Thor wasn't helping to derail her, Vengeance was something he understood. And someone who hurt a innocent child went straight to top of his 'to Smite' list. With Bruce, the only other voice of calm and reason, occupied, it was up to Steve to attempt to diffuse the situation. However he too felt that the Dursley's need to suffer so he mildly suggest they use their most viciously effective weapon against them. Tony grinned and preened. He knew exactly what Steve was implying and within twenty minutes Operation Destroy Dursley was underway.

Pepper volunteered to arrange a room for their newest housemate. Tony had pouted but gave in after one of her patiened 'Looks." Pepper smirked. Secretly she knew she would have a ball shopping for the child. She'd been horrified by Hawk Eye's description of Harry's previous quarters. A tiny cupboard beneath the stairs and a thin cot mattress upon bare floorboards. Knowing this she set about making sure the room was everything a little boy could dream off, whilst not being too overwhelming. Tony likewise knew and **would** have gone overboard to an unreasonable degree. This in mind, Pepper chose a smaller room then she would have liked, deciding instead that a large playroom could be added to their main living quarters. After years in the small cupboard a huge and lavish room might have been too much for the little boy to take in. Instead Pepper chose a room overlooking the pool and gardens. Idly noting to herself that the stretch of lawn to the right of the pool area was ideal for some outdoor play equipment. She made a note to Jarvis before arranging for the room to be painted a light and soothing pale sky blue. Then she went shopping. First Pepper selected a understated, high quality maple ensemble. A bed, a pair of bedside tables, chest of drawers and matching dresser, and a captain's style desk with a fully attached hutch She upgraded the bed to a king size single with storage drawers beneath and a headboard full of shelves and cubbyholes and added an additional pair of bookcases. With the furniture ordered and being installed the next day Pepper moved on to the part she'd been really looking forward to.

Since he'd be living with the real deal every day, Pepper chose an Avengers theme for Harry's new room. It wasn't hard. The amount of merchandise available was mid blowing. She selected two midnight black quilt cover sets, with red and blue linens, plain colors to offset the bright decor of the rest of the room. Several Hero Masks that could be lit up and a couple of wall mounted pictures of the team were chosen hang on the walls, throw pillows, lamps, a set of printed storage boxes, toiletries, towels, mats and rugs and various other sundries were quickly brought before Pepper moved on to toys and clothes. She didn't buy a lot of clothing, knowing Harry would grow quickly once he regained his health. Pepper was a practical soul, and whilst Tony was completely careless with his money, Pepper was a bit of a spendthrift at heart. Instead she chose comfortable play time clothes with a bright Avengers theme. A soft deep red bath robe, warm pajamas, brand new underwear and socks, cozy slippers, an expensive pair of sneakers, (he deserved them she decided) and a couple of nicer sets of clothes in case they went somewhere special. They would buy more when he grew some more. Poor boy was at least two years behind in growth. With his bedroom sorted out, clothes brought and a growing pile of 'necessities' being added to her entourages carts, Pepper headed for the toys. It was these aisles she had wanted to head straight for, after hearing that he poor kid had likely NEVER had any toys of his own while his fat, bully of a cousin got more then any one child could play with. Unsurprisingly, now that the 'work' part of her shopping trip was done, Tony and Hawk Eye appeared, a full trolley of their own in tow. Pepper raised an eyebrow at her erstwhile boyfriend who gave her an innocent unabashed wink. "We thought we'd help." he said, smiling widely. Pepper inspected the cart carefully. She was pleasantly surprised. On top there was several nerf guns, multiple packs of foam bullets and other accessories. Beneath that was a collection of Avengers action figures, TMNT's, and Wrestling figures, play sets and add-ons. The bottom two layers of the trolley were boxes of Lego for boys. (Big and little she suspected.) She smiled at the two men.

"You didn't go crazy.. wow." Tony preened.

Hawk Eye snorted. "He's already paid for and sent home a bunch more stuff."

Tony muttered "Traitor" before smoothly cajoling Pepper.

"We don't have to give him everything at once, we can just slip stuff in once he adjusts to us. Besides, it was mostly outdoor stuff. I got him a bike too."

Pepper gave in, smiling. She added a few matchbox cars and sets to the already full trolley and left the aisle to find Steve waiting for them with Darcy.. and another trolley full of childrens books, art, craft and modeling supplies. Pepper sighed and headed for the check out. She studiously ignored the numerous items the others saw and added to their haul. She couldn't bring herself to scold them, little Harry had had a horrible life to date, they all wanted to make it better in any way they could.

Meanwhile...

Harry had woken up, scared and disorientated. For a moment he thought he remembered seeing his Mama. But his Mama was dead, had he seen an Angel? Was he dead? This room was very quiet, clean and white.. but it reminded him more of the hospitals he'd seen on television then any heaven he'd ever heard of. The door opened and he shrunk further back on the bed he'd been laid on. A shortish man with kind eyes and messy, curly hair entered with a woman.. his Mama/Angel! Harry could hardly remember his mother but this woman, she was so very familiar. He couldn't speak, he just stared as the woman approached him carefully. She sat down upon the end of his bed and smiled at him.

"Hello Harry. My name is Natasha and I am your Grandmother."

Harry blinked at her and then shook his head. "My Mum's mum died before I was born. Aunt Petunia said so."

"Your 'Aunt' didn't know all her families secrets then. I am your mother's mother, Harry, and not Petunia's. For which I am sure we are both very grateful." Harry smiled shyly at her. Finally and adult who didn't and wasn't like Aunt Petunia. He frowned. "How.." Natasha smiled. "Your grandmother was given a gift, by me, even though I never knew about it. That gift was your mother, Lily. I never got to meet her, never even knew she existed until recently. I am so so sorry Harry, that you had to live there. I came as soon as I heard about you, I just had to see you, make sure you were OK. When we saw.. We could not leave you behind with those animals. Now it's my turn to care for your mother's greatest gift. You. I've never had a real family before and I always wanted one. Would you like to be a family with me, Harry."

Those words, coupled with her expression made the frightened boy happier then he had ever felt before. No one had ever wanted him before. No one. Forgetting he was supposed to be a big boy of nine, Harry flung himself into the arms of his grandmother for a hug and for the first time he could remember, he was hugged back.

The Doctor man, who said his name was Bruce was very nice but Harry felt there was something.. off.. about him. Like he was very very dangerous. But then his Grandmother felt that way too yet he knew somehow that these people would never hurt him. In stead they fed him a yummy late breakfast of pancakes. Harry had never been allowed such a treat and he had to be coxed to try some different toppings. It had quickly became apparent that the little boy liked syrup, not that he was brave enough to say so yet. Once he was cleaned up and a round of x rays had been taken to check his ribs, he was introduced to his grandmother's friends. Her super Famous friends.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He was sure he was dreaming. He wasn't allowed to watch TV but even he knew who the Avengers were. It was hard to miss all the news stories they were in. Sitting on various sofas around the room was the entire team. Thor was grinning broadly at him, giving the impression of on over-sized golden retriever. Beside Thor was a tiny slip of a woman who'd told him just to call her Jane. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man was holding hands with a pretty blonde lady who had been introduced as Pepper, 'call me Pepper' Potts. He recognized Captain America and Hawk Eye off course and he turned around, mouth agape to stare at his 'doctor'. It was really hard to believe the kind man was also the Hulk. Harry shrugged and went with it all. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact his grandmother was actually the Black Widow.

For the next two weeks the Avengers focused on their newest addition. Harry had been justifiably overwhelmed by everything, mostly by being around people who actively liked him! He'd had nightmares a few times, and was struggling to adjust to having his feelings and preferences considered important. He'd loved his new room, preferring it to the larger, more over the top play room tony had been inevitably responsible for. He quickly established different 'play' buddies. His Grandmother, who he simply called 'Tasha' to protect their connection was very much his mother figure, and whilst she'd dithered at first, she had quickly become the one raising him right. Which meant discipline and rules. She also started teaching him all she could about self defense.

Tony and Bruce, not surprisingly, were his 'Lego Team." The three of them, with occasional, disastrous, input from Thor, had built every set that they'd brought that first shopping trip, then several more sets that had begun appearing. Within the first week Tony was hooked and had devoted an entire room to their gowning Lego city. Sideboards dedicated to various other themed sets were more of a side dish to the growing city the 'boys' were building on a large central table. Tony, never one to do things by halves when he could go overboard to an insane degree, had brought a **lot** of Lego. Multiples of the same sets, packages of bits he wanted, and anything else that struck his fancy. He'd scoured the internet for older, rarer sets and collections with ruthless enthusiasm and deep pockets. To Harry's horror he'd even brought out a tonne of Lego Friends sets, that while not added to their more realistic city, had been pillaged for parts in their ever-growing brick metropolis. Steve was quieter, and often helped Harry with homework, art projects or model making. He had also taken to reading to Harry at bedtime, to keep his nightmares at bay. Hawk Eye and Steve would play basketball or football with him and Thor had been found more then once, on his stomach playing action heroes with a giggling Harry or in the midst of a board game. He had unlimited patience for the shy boy and would draw him out like no one else. He was strictly forbidden from the Lego Room after knocking over the Lego equivalent of the Avengers Towers Tony had spent two days constructing. Pepper would do puzzles with him and taught him to use the computer and how to play the consoles the men loved so much. She was very strict about which games and websites Harry accessed. Jane would bake cookies and cakes with him, showing him that time in the kitchen could be fun.

Everyone could be counted to join in on Nerf gun battles, even Pepper and Jane, the quietest members of the household. Everyone had their own favorite styled weapon, Tony had been strictly forbidden from 'upgrading' them or 'cheating.' A five minute warning would be called and everyone would load up with foam bullets and spread out. Teams would be established, bets made and then on Jarvis's signal, the fun began. Bullets would fly, adults and child alike would run hither and yon and generally laughter and chaos reigned. Potshots and lucky hits were taken and generally everyone had a blast, culminating in a scrabble for bullets becoming an inevitably laughing pile up.

It was into one of these battles that Fury walked. He was immediately hit in the eye-patch by a flying foam dart, just as Jarvis announced his presence. Having caught the offending dart in one gloved hand he stared at the occupants of the room in shock. His eye tracked over his team and on to Harry. Who happened to be the one who'd gotten the lucky shot. He studied the kid, taking in the sharp green eyes and the odd lightning bolt scar. Then he swore, which earned him glares from the women and Steve. Tony, surprisingly, grabbed Harry and whispered something to him, before the boy scrambled out of the room.

Fury stared after him for a minute and then looked at his 'team.'

"Are you insane! Do you know who he is!"

Natasha glared. "Yes I do. He is my grandson. And He. Is. Staying. With. Me." she folded her arms, the twin Nerf guns in her hands making her look no less scary.

Fury sighed. "When I told you about him.. there were things I didn't know. Turns out that apple didn't fall far from your tree Natasha." Natasha frowned at him and waved a hand towards the lounge room. "You'd better explain."

"Jarvis, make sure Harry isn't listening please. He's too young to know everything yet." Fury requested and sat down to upset his teams world view yet again.

They took learning about the secret world of magic surprisingly well. Though they would, Thor's brother being Loki and having fought actual aliens before. Lily being a witch had been a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Her fate however, had been.

Natasha, Steve, you would remember all the odd 'terrorist' actions in Britain and Europe during the second war and the sixties and seventies?" they nodded together.

"It wasn't terrorists, well it was but not our kind. These were magical attacks due to a division of the magical community. In the 60's and 70's a Dark Lord rose, a man calling himself Lord Voldemort. No idea where he came from. He gathered power and followers and set about 'purifying' the magical world."

"His platform was that only 'Purebloods', those with a long family history steeped in magic, were worthy to wield magic and those who weren't of magical birth, they call us Muggles, were unwelcome. It's been an underlying bigotry within their society for centuries but he fed it fuel and the whole thing erupted in civil war. Until this Lord Voldemort came after your grandson. I'm inclined to believe it was his mother who did it, but apparently this Voldemort killed James Potter, and Lily before turning his wand on the boy. When he tried to kill baby Harry, the spell backfired and blew apart the top of the house, the Dark Wizard and all. No one knows how Harry survived. The small magical community labeled him their savior and celebrated. No one is sure how the boy wound up with the Dursleys but I guarantee someone will be looking for him soon."

Natasha smiled, it was a wintry thing. "Let them come." around her the team nodded. Harry was theirs.

Fury, back in his office after chatting a bit more with the Avengers and meeting Harry, was on the phone with one of his bosses. The person on the other end of the conversation was ranting and raving that the boy must be returned. Immediately. This argument ended with Fury making a simple suggestion.

"If you say so Sir. But you have to tell them. Personally."

For some strange reason nothing more was said and a week later Natasha received Guardianship papers and copies of Harry's birth certificate and medical records.

 _Meanwhile in Scotland._

Albus Dumbledore read Arabella Figgs letter again. How was any of this possible? The Dursley's had been arrested for Child Abuse and sundry other charges, their son was in care and in need of psychiatric help, and there was no sign of Harry Potter. The talk in the neighborhood was that he'd been 'rescued' by a well meaning good Samaritan and this had led to the Dursley's current predicament. Shaking his head in disgust Albus acknowledged perhaps his deputy and old friend had had a point all those years ago. How anyone could hurt a child he could never understand or accept. He would find the child and make sure he was safe. He owed Harry that much. Albus rechecked his instruments. Harry was not with Petunia, however the blood wards were showing active and glowing brighter then he'd ever seen them glow. Wherever Harry was, Albus noted, he was happy and safe. He sighed. That was a good thing at least. Now he just had to **find** the child. Minerva would kill him if he lost Harry Potter.

Fawkes trilled. He was pleased his old friend was not considering how to return the boy to the Dursleys. Even he knew nestlings needed love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Widows and Orphans**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Sorry for the length of time between updates, personal issues and health concerns interfering with my writing. I am unbeta'd so please be kind_

 _All recognizable characters etc belong to their respective creators and I am merely borrowing their ideas and concepts. It's Fan Fiction so I am taking liberties with time lines._

 _Avengers Tower_

The discovery of a secret subset of Magic users didn't phase the Avengers in the least. Until Tony drew the inevitable conclusion.

"If both his parents were magical, doesn't that mean our boy is a Wizard too?"

Silence.

 _Two days Later_

"Stephen, thank you for coming, I trust your trip was uneventful?" Tony Stark shook hands with his old friend.

Stephen Strange smiled slightly at the enigmatic billionaire. "Of course. Now what is this 'delicate magical issue' you have?"

Just then Harry ran into the room and skidded to a halt on seeing the unexpected visitor. He was still wary of strangers and all but dived behind Tony's legs. Stephen's eyes widened and he exhaled "Merlin's pants... Tony? Why is The Boy who Lived hiding behind your legs?

"The Boy who What now?" exclaimed Natasha entering the room behind Harry just as Stephen spoke. Stephen took in her protective maternal grasp on the boys shoulder and stepped a prudent step back. "Ah... that explains the resemblance... maybe we should talk..."

Two hours and a lot of cursing later the Avengers had a much clearer picture of what was really happening in the 'Wizarding World.'

Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme generally had little to nothing to do with the 'Wanded' wizards. They mostly governed themselves and rarely got uppity, preferring to stay in the shadows and unnoticed by the larger mundane population. Much as most Mutants and Superheroes hid their real identities and abilities. On occasion a Wizard or Witch would 'get uppity' and strive to become a Dark Lord or Lady. If the Wanded Wizards did not or could not, deal with the situation themselves, only then would Stephen or one of the more powerful deities of magic, such as Loki, step in to re-right the balance. Stephen explained that he had been ready to step in twice in the past century, first with the rise of the Dark Lord Grindelwald during the second world war. The man had been 'helping' Hitler whilst running his own campaign against the European Magical community. Stephen's magical Hit Squad had had the man on the run and he had run right into a trap sprung by his old friend, Albus Dumbledore. Refusing to surrender and although tired, Grindelwald had launched a vicious attack upon his old friend and the fight was on! It had been one hell of a duel. Stephen would have enjoyed the show if he had not had to scramble to prevent any 'normals' seeing what was going on or any fall out from doing too much damage. In the end Grindelwald had been defeated and locked away in his own thrice damned prison, Nurmengard.

Then, not thirty years later, in England, another Dark Lord arose, calling himself Lord Voldemort and vowing to "Cleanse the magical world of the unworthy!" He drew around him a following of equally twisted believers and began a reign of terror in Great Britain that even the normal public had begun to notice. Hundreds, if not thousands of Witches and Wizards as well as mundanes had died either mysteriously or violently or simply disappeared. By the end of October, 1981 Stephen had had enough of the slaughter and was preparing to act, but Voldemort struck at the Potters upon Halloween.

The Avengers, now joined by Nick Fury and a very large, very top secret and classified file on Voldemort and his Death Eaters that he had 'borrowed' from Division M, sat in enthralled silence as Dr Strange told the tragic tale.

"I do not yet know all the details, I need to go visit with some old friends to get more information, but I will tell you what I know. First, allow me to give you some background information first. It will help you understand why Harry is considered a Hero."

It took almost an hour but the Avengers were eventually fully briefed on Voldemort and his followers as well as the dark happening in Britain the previous decade. He then explained the Unforgivable Curses and what they did.

"During this time, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a clever and powerful 'light' wizard drew together some like minded Witches and Wizards of talent and tried to fight back. He created the Order of the Phoenix and they fought the Dark Lord but they were loosing. The Death Eaters did not hesitate to throw the most lethal, evil of curses and the Order was ill inclined to respond in kind. It is an established fact that James and Lily Potter, and Frank and Alice Longbottom were all members. You look a lot like Lily, Ms Romanov, or should I say she looked a lot like you." Tasha smiled sadly and waved a hand. It was announced the two young ladies both expecting, and were due around the same time, late July, early August. Within a few short weeks after the announcement it became known to the Order that Voldemort was hunting the two couples, more specifically their babies. About three months into their pregnancies both women and their husbands went into hiding, the Longbottoms behind the ancient wards of their family home and Lily and James disappeared into the normal world. For more then a year after the babies were born the couples remained hidden. Just after Harry's first birthday James and Lily had to return to the Magical World with the deaths of Jame's parents and Harry's burgeoning magic. They used a very powerful secrecy charm to hide their location and placed all their trust in one person, their 'Secret Keeper.'" Stephen outlined the basics of a Fidelius spell to the Avengers. Tasha frowned.

"They were betrayed, weren't they?"

Stephen bowed his head. "Yes. Less then three months later, on Halloween night the Secret Keeper betrayed all and Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters." Here Fury took over, pulling paperwork from the immense file.

"The evidence from the scene showed that James Potter died first. His body was found at the foot of the stairs to the second floor, he didn't have his wand upon him. He had no injuries, the Killing Curse apparently leaves no mark. After killing James it is believed that Voldemort and possibly a Death Eater or two then went up the stairs to the Nursery. Lily Potter's body was found in the same condition as her husbands, without her wand and unmarked. She lay right in front of the crib. It is believed she refused to stand aside and allow her child killed and was cut down for her efforts. From the reports of Aurors (Magical Law) on the scene later, spell residue from three Avada Kedavra was recorded. One downstairs around James and two in the nursery, on Lily and Harry's empty crib. How he survived is anyone's guess but before anyone had arrived Dumbledore had already had Harry Potter whisked away. A blasted and tattered robe was all that was left of Voldemort and most of the second floor of the house was destroyed in the back-blast. How Harry survived is anyone's guess but before the law had arrived Dumbledore had already had Harry Potter whisked away.

Stephen added; "Young Harry became famous overnight, The Boy Who Lived. No one had ever survived a direct hit by a killing curse before. Ever. Something strange happened, just, no one really knows what. And no one could find out because Dumbledore had hidden the boy away. And that canny old bastard wasn't talking. Too many Death Eaters were walking free. Albus would have done it to keep the boy safe." Tasha snorted.

Steve tipped his head and stared at Fury. "No wand?" Fury shook his head. Steve nodded. "Someone else was there, probably not in the room, but there. They grabbed their bosses wand and ran for it."

Fury nodded. "Their Secret Keeper, Potter's supposed best mate, Sirius Black was apprehended three days later. He killed another of the Potter's close friends, bloke called Peter something or other, and about a dozen passerbys in the process before he was captured. Black was stunned, sitting in the middle of the road, laughing like a loon after blowing the half the street to bits. Confessed on the spot." The initial report says he was dragged away laughing and saying, "I killed James and Lily I killed them"...over and over." Steve frowned. Something seemed.. off about the description.

Stephen smiled. "Now, I am dying to know, how is it that Harry is here and not where he was?"

Natasha glared at him. "Your 'friend', the oh so great Albus Dumbledore with the too many jobs and too many names, left MY grandson with his supposed maiden Aunt, a truly horrible creature that goes by the name of Petunia Dursley and her beastly husband. Harry has been neglected, abused and beaten since the day he was DUMPED there WITH A NOTE! in a basket. On. The. Door. Step. IN NOVEMBER!" Natasha was furious. Some meddling old coot had dumped her Grandson like unwanted laundry and claimed he was keeping him safe? Oh she wanted to have words with this Dumbledore. Yes she did. Stephen winced.

"Indeed. I'll be going to see him after I take my leave of you all. I will be having Words with him." Power thrummed as he said this and everyone, even Thor twitched. Hawk Eye leaned over to Tony and singsonged.. "Dumbles' is in Tro-uble!" Tony smirked. "Not as much as he's gonna be when Tasha gets through with him."

Harry thought the adults had been talking a very long time. He was getting very nervous when finally his Grandmother came looking for him. "Come on Harry. Our guests have some information for you about your parents." Harry nodded, a shy grin on his face. He had figured out a long time ago that anything his Aunt or Uncle said about them was probably an outright lie, except the being dead part. Now he'd have some real answers!

Harry lay on his bed hugging his favorite teddy bear. He had thought he might be a bit old for plush toys but right then he didn't care. The two strangers that had visited his nice new family had had a lot to say. And they'd even had some pictures! His parents hadn't been worthless or drunk, they had been brave and good and had died trying to protect HIM. His dad looked just like him, but he had his mother (and his Grandmother's) eyes. They looked so happy in those old pictures, his Mum had been so pretty. They had even been smiling at a baby Harry in one of those precious few pictures. They must have really loved him. Tears overflowed and he tried hard not to make a sound as he sobbed. It just wasn't FAIR.

Familiar perfume hit his nose and a soft hand carded through his hair, "It's OK to be sad Harry, I am sad too. Your parents sound like wonderful people. I wish I could have met her... them" Harry realized then that his Grandmother, Tasha, had had her only child stolen from her without her knowledge then when she did find out? Too bad. Some crazy bastard had killed her before she could. Harry hurled himself at his Grandmother, wrapping his arms tight about her waist and sobbed "It's NOT FAIR!"

His grandmother held him tight, rocking him in her arms. "No. It isn't." Shifting a little she leaned back against the piled pillows at the head of the bead and cuddled the sad little boy to her. An old Russian lullaby came unbidden to her memory and she began singing very softly, until he fell quiet. Steve found them both asleep like that later, cuddled together, faces tear streaked. He smiled a bit sadly and lay a soft blanket over them before slipping out and closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

An Very Avenger Christmas

 _all credit where it is due, I own nothing but some crazy ideas._

 _Merry Christmas Everyone._

Harry had been living with the Avengers near on three months when Tony idly noted that Christmas was coming and asked the still reserved boy what he would like Santa to bring him. Eyes too old and sad for his nine years Harry said, in a flat monotone; "Santa doesn't bring presents for Freaks." Tony blinked and breathed deeply, anger swelling up in him like molten lava. Oh Dursley was going DOWN.

"That was when you lived with your Aunt and Uncle. I bet even if Santa did bring you presents, and I am sure he did, they would not have given them to you because THEY were the Freaks. You are a very good boy and I will make sure Santa knows it!" Harry shot him a doubtful look. "How are you gonna do that?" he asked.

"I am Iron Man, I can do anything." said Tony, thrusting out his chest in what he thought was an impressive manner. Seeing Harry's skeptical look he added "and we know Thor don't we? I am sure Point Break will put in a good word for you." Harry grinned shyly at his pseudo Uncle before running off for his history lesson with Steve.

Tony told the others of the conversation once the small boy had gone to bed. As a group they decided to make this the most memorable Christmas the small boy had ever had for all the right reasons.

So as November became December the Tower began to take on the appearance of a Christmas Wonderland. Outside Thor set to work, creating a sparkling fairy wonderland in ice and snow. First; the lawns were covered in thick fluffy drifts of pure white snow, perfect for all manner of snow games. Then he froze the swimming pool, ensuring it was glass smooth. Tony had thousands of fairy lights strung over every structure and tree whilst the Towers lights glowed like candlelight in the background. Inside the tower there were Christmas Trees, tinsel, lights, and all manner of other decorations everywhere, each floor following a different theme. In fact there had been quite the competition between all the residents and staff in the Tower to make this Harry's best ever Christmas. The young boy had won many hearts with his obvious gratitude for the smallest kindness, his considerate, polite nature and his eagerness to learn. Not to mention something about his slight frame and timid manner just screamed 'protect me'. There were promising signs of a lively fun loving kid beneath the reserve and the new adults in his life were determined to draw it out.

For his part Harry was loving it. There were new decorations to see or experiences to be had every day. He'd made Christmas Cookies with Tasha and Connie, the Tower's head chef. Caroline 'Connie' Harper was a large woman with chocolate colored skin and dark brown hair that she wore in a long braid down her back. Her face was creased from smiling and her bright green eyes missed little. She loved to cook and loved her job, especially when she got to ogle the different Avengers when they came into her kitchen after a work out. Now the perfect job she loved was even better because she had a child to feed up and spoil. And spoil him up she would, poor mite had obviously been abused wherever he was before. It wouldn't happen again, Connie would take her rolling pin to anyone who tried. She was also seriously tempted to take said rolling pin to Tasha if she ever stepped foot in her kitchen again. How the woman known as the best female super-spy of all time could be such a disaster in the kitchen she didn't know. She also did not want to know how young Harry knew his way around a kitchen so well. She told herself very firmly. The day after Bruce had given him the all clear she'd found him in HER kitchen starting breakfast. Starting to scold she'd seen fear in the wide green eyes and changed tact, letting the quiet, serious little boy 'help' her. She quickly realized the child knew far more about cooking then he should and had taken her concerns to her boss. Mr Stark had grimaced and told her, briefly that yes, the boy had been mistreated but those responsible would be dealt with. Connie had just smirked and nodded to herself. If anyone could make someone suffer it was her boss and his friends. So she focused on Harry, showering him with affection and praise. She was also eternally grateful to the boy for keeping his Grandmother.. wow... from burning down her kitchen. In the end Tasha had been relegated to decorating and had proven to be quite artistic. They'd had a lot of fun decorating the cookies and Harry had proudly carried a plate full of cookies he had decorated himself around for everyone to share. If the icing was bright green and had run a little, no one commented. They were still delicious.

They took a trip to one of the Stark's Ski cabins and spent a weekend skiing before picking out a very special fir tree that would be put up in the Avengers private lounge room.

Fortified with hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and Christmas cookies the Avengers and Harry gathered around their tree and spent a happy evening decorating it with tiny fairy lights and different decorations the Avengers had collected over the years as well as cherry picking through at least a dozen boxes of decorations from years of Stark Christmas Parties. Strange had literally 'popped' in and passed Harry a small chest, like those he'd glimpsed on old pirate cartoons that Dudley had liked when they were very small. He'd smiled at him and 'popped' out again. On top of a pile of tissue paper was a simple note that read _These belonged to your parents. Merry Christmas Harry. Stephen._ Very carefully Harry pulled out the first two layers of tissue paper and gasped. Inside where several blown glass ornaments, obviously magical. Harry slowly lifted the first glass bauble, about the size of a softball, out and gazed at it reverently. A Stag, exquisitely detailed right down to a pair of magnificent antlers was somehow suspended within it's center, as he watched the stag pawed the air beneath it and tossed it's head. Beneath the stag was a single word in golden script, Prongs. Harry carefully hung Prongs on the tree before almost dashing back to the chest to carefully lift out the next ornament. A black glass wolf that tilted it's head back and seemed to howl against a silver moon. The word Moony inscribed in gold. Again Harry carefully hung the ball before returning and lifting out the third ball. A Lily flower in pink glass with fine gold detailing, rotating slowly and gently in it's glass sphere. The inscription, Lily came as no surprise. Harry held this bauble very carefully before looking to Tasha and carefully holding it out. She smiled, her eyes a little misty, and took it with equal care to hang upon the tree. Harry watched her, then lifted the fourth sphere from the box. The face of large, smokey black dog that seemed to be laughing out at them, inscribed with Padfoot beneath. Harry hung it with the others and eagerly took out the last ball. This one was bigger then the others, a young couple revolved in the center of a flurry of glittering snow flakes. A black haired man's arms holding a pretty red haired woman close whilst she in turn cradled a tiny boy with her bright green eyes and the man's black hair in her arms. Beneath them was one word that filled his eyes with tears. Our First Christmas. His eyes full of tears, and with some help from the strong hands of Captain America, Harry hung the bauble in place of honor, near the top of the tree, checking three times that it was secure. Standing back, everyone agreed that their tree was the best in the whole tower, bar none.

The week leading up to Christmas was a whirlwind of shopping, made easier by Tony booking out an entire Mall for several hours one night, and all manner of Christmas activities. They went to Carols by Candlelight, watched the Christmas Parade and even drove through the suburbs looking at Christmas lights. At home carols filled the air along with wonderful smells emanating from Connie's kitchen. Evenings were spent watching Christmas movies and bedtime with Christmas Stories. The adults had even done Elf on the Shelf, who in true Avenger style got into all manner of trouble, the very least of which was being found riding a mini rocket and, trying to lift Thor's hammer and, on one memorable occasion, diving in Tasha's underwear drawer.

By Christmas Eve, after a busy day out delivering gifts he'd helped to choose, kids in hospital or foster homes, Harry was beginning to think, maybe this year would be different. He was quietly excited all through dinner and all but dashed through his bath and into his bed. As his Grandmother read to him from The Night Before Christmas, Harry did indeed drift off dreaming of candy and presents under a tree, and warm smiles, just for him.

Harry woke up early the next morning, whether from going to bed early or from Tony diving onto his bed it was hard to say, but before he could even wake up he'd been hoisted playfully from his bed and hurried into the bathroom. Five minutes later, a more awake Harry trotted into the family room and stopped to stare. What had been a modest pile beneath the tree the night before was now a mountain. Everyone was waiting for him and smiled at the little boy's stunned expression. Tony waited all of a second before pouncing on the still shocked child and carrying him over to a seat beside Tasha. Then, with all the glee of a much younger child, began playing Santa. It wasn't long before everyone was buried beneath a pile of presents and they began unwrapping their hauls. Harry, who'd be in shock at first, he'd never gotten a real present just for him before. And here he was buried under a small mountain of gifts all bearing his name, soon got into it. At first he did try to be careful, some of the paper was beautiful, but with a bit of encouragement from his new family, he was soon ripping into his gifts almost as quickly as Tony and Hawk Eye. His progress was only slowed by his need to hug the person the gift came from.

Within a surprisingly short time the gifts were unwrapped and Tasha was helping Harry take his haul of new books, games and toys back to his room. Pepper came next with the small mountain of new clothes Harry had gotten and Tony took the numerous boxes of Lego he and Harry had amassed to the Lego Room. Harry carefully put away his new things, pausing every now and again to admire something or rub his cheek against a new teddy or the velvet softness of his new Winter bath robe. He stopped several times to hug Pepper or Tasha and babble his thanks and happiness at them.

Christmas Day turned into one long feast, with Connie and an army of helpers going all out. A Pancake buffet brunch held everyone over until Lunch began at two. But there was plenty of cold drinks, eggnog, hot chocolate and spiced apple cider, piles of nuts, sweets, chocolates, candy canes, popcorn balls, iced cookies and Christmas crackers to share. Then came Lunch, which carried on through the day into dinner and supper with everyone filling and refilling their pates with the delicious fare.

There were turkeys, roast chicken, and glazed hams with all the trimmings. Roasted vegetables, hot buttered rolls, minted peas, platters of salads and meats of every description, fat little mince pies and flaky sausage rolls, at least a dozen potato dishes, winter vegetables smothered in cheese sauce and topped with gooey, melted cheese. There were bowls, dishes and trays of all manner of traditional Christmas fare from many corners of the world, tureens of buttered vegetables and jugs of gravy and flavored sauces being passed up and down the table as everyone ate their fill and then some. Harry ate so much he thought he would explode and then Cookie wheeled in the desert cart, followed by one of her staff with a identical cart laden with pies. Suddenly he was sure he could eat more. There was a absolutely ginormous traditional Christmas Pudding, Cheesecakes topped with whipped cream and flaked chocolate or all manner of summer berries, a huge trifle, one of Connie's famous triple layer Death by Chocolate cakes, a large fruit laden pavlova, figgy pudding, delicate fairy cakes, homemade ice cream and oodles of fresh cream. Apple pie, lemon meringue, cherry pie, treacle tarts, jam tarts, and fruit mince pies. Jewel colored jellies wobbled and steam wafted off huge jugs of piping hot custard, and adults only brandied custard.

Nine pm found a stuffed and snoring Harry sprawled across a likewise Thor's broad chest on one of the huge couches in the family room. Tony was passed out on the sofa across from them, his head in Pepper's lap, his feat in Bruce's. Bruce has slouched down, feet on the coffee table, head lolling and hands over his tummy, adding his own snores to those of Tony, Harry and Thor. Almost comatose, and with a definitely rounded stomach, Hawk-eye was spreadeagled in front of the fireplace on the thick hearth rug and Tasha was gleefully taking pictures whilst Pepper sleepily tried not to laugh. The staff were silently clearing away the mess, not minding at all because Tony Stark's Employee Christmas Parties and bonuses were more then worth the hours they'd done.

Scooping her grandson up, Tasha carried him off to bed, tucked him in and kissed his head. He smiled in his sleep and turned a little into her touch before sinking back into slumber.

"Merry Christmas Harry." she whispered, awed at how much she loved this kid.

and she slipped from the room to go and sleep off her own over indulgences.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Widows and Orphans**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Not Mine.. Still Theirs. Boohoo. Sad face._

 _Enjoy :-)_

 _ **Can You say Ding Ding?**_

 _Hogwarts Castle, somewhere in Scotland._

"Six months! Harry Potter had been missing six months! When the hell were you going to tell me Albus!" Albus Dumbledore sat at his opulent desk, his head in his hands as his Deputy Headmistress and long time friend raged at him.

"I have spent my every free minute trying to find him Minerva, but look!" he pointed to the tiny instruments on a shelf. "Harry is happy and healthier then he has ever been if my monitors are correct. He is alas, I fear, not in Britain."

Minerva McGonagal was not head of Gryffindor house for nothing. She speared Dumbledore with a glare that had quelled many a lion cub. The Headmaster quickly found himself squirming before finding himself saved by unexpected, familiar but no less welcomed voice.

"Albus, Albus Albus... you are in a lot of trouble..." and Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme melted into sight in the middle of the most secure office in all of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was rarely shocked silent, but seeing his old friend frowning at him and hearing those words made his belly tighten.

Stephen smirked. "I believe you have lost something very precious Albus... or should I say, someone."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he surged to his feet. "Did you take the boy Stephen?" he demanded. Power thrummed and Stephen cocked an eyebrow at him. Suddenly Albus was sitting back in his chair, hands locked to the armrests. "I did not take him.. his Grandmother and her friends found out about him and went to check on him. They were NOT happy with what they found and took him."

"Harry has no other blood relatives Stephen.. the wards... how?"

"You don't know everything you old fool and you have not endeared yourself to her in any way."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Mr Potter needs to be with his mother's blood.. there is no one else..."

Stephen smirked. "Want to bet? And she is not someone you should piss off... nor are her friends." Stephen paused. "Nor am I Albus. I have seen the list of injuries old and new the boy had when they rescued him from a tiny cupboard beneath the stairs of his relatives four bedroom house. It was his room and had a huge bolt on the outside of the door. No light bulb, just a threadbare mattress on the floor. He is nine years old Albus, and weighed about what a small five year old did. He had never received a Christmas gift, nor any acknowledgment of his Birthday. He was told he was a burden on his good and hardworking relatives, his parents were worthless drunks, he was a ungrateful, unwanted freak that had to earn his keep. They had him doing chores a teenager would struggle with. If he failed he was beaten. If he complained, beaten, if his uncle was in a bad mood, beaten. His cousin bullied him constantly whilst being spoiled and praised by his parents. At school he would beat Harry up daily and encouraged his friends to do likewise whilst driving off any other children who might have befriended him. He would take Harry's lunch, and ruin his homework. Harry was not allowed to out perform his dimwitted cousin at school, had no new clothing and his glasses came from a charity bin. Just how was he safe when the danger came from his own blood? Blood that allowed him to be beaten and his bones broken whilst it used him as a slave, or as one of your house elves, although they are probably treated better because of how much they cost to obtain. To the Dursley's Harry was expendable, a burden. Most definitely unwanted. If his Grandmother had not discovered he existed, your wards would have been worthless in a year, the boy dead before his letter could ever arrive, or shortly thereafter."

As Stephen spoke he visibly became more angry and powerful. Knickknacks and ornaments rattled and the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses were vacated at an alarming speed. None of their occupants wanted to draw the ire of the Sorcerer Supreme.

As silence filled the room Minerva McGonagal spoke, the Scots burr thick

"Albus Ah told ye they weren't right! Ya feckless old Fool!" she calmed herself before looking at Stephen. "I would like to apologies for not cursing the old goat for ever suggesting leaving the boy there. Please, I would like to know he is well?"

"He is, now. He is being cared for and loved by some very powerful people." Strange glared at his old friend. "You screwed up Albus. You will have a long road to travel if you ever want to see Harry Potter in these halls. And don't be thinking that boy will be your good little saviour. If I so much as suspect you are trying to use him, I will be coming to see you Albus.. and I will not be in a friendly mood. No tests, no games. And return the boy's property.. yes I know about the Cloak and what it is." Stephen paused. "You had best get on to dealing with that pure blood elitist problem of yours too, Albus, if my friends or I have to step in to deal with it, there will be no second chances. And as for your pet Death Eater... we both know the history there, you better make sure he knows the new status quo and has an attitude transplant quick smart. I'm sick of hearing Flamel lament the dropping standards in Potioneers. Harry's new guardians are very protective. And you can bet they can and will find out if you, or he, try anything."

"Stephen.. you have to believe me.. I did not know it was so bad. I knew there wasn't much love, but not that it had so actively turned to hate. I would have taken him myself had I known." Albus pleaded. "I didn't know." tears fell into his white beard.

"Then why didn't you check on him?" Stephen demanded.

"I always meant too.. I had monitoring charms... they went off sometimes but always reset quickly... I always meant to go, especially around Christmas and his birthday, but I... I had to promise that his relatives would not be bothered by our kind until the boy was eleven, they would have dumped him at an orphanage otherwise. I meant to check back of course but I got so busy... all the celebrations and then the Death Eater trials."

"That alone should have been enough for you to make other arrangements Albus. I have told you for years you do too much. No one man can do three full time jobs and do them well. You need to choose one Albus, let someone else deal with the others." Stephen sighed. "Harry is safe. He is loved. Do not interfere."

"Stephen, please, where is he?" Albus begged. "Who is he with?"

"Her name is Natasha Romanov. Most would know her better as the Black Widow. Young Harry is quite safe in the Avengers Tower."

And Stephen was gone. Leaving Albus to face his irate deputy on his own.

Albus thought this was grossly unfair as Minerva spent the next hour letting him know just how unhappy she was with one Albus too-many-names Dumbledore.


End file.
